


adoration and stealing your trash are basically the same thing

by aoyun



Series: anpan [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (+), (Like always), Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, But it's still really creepy, But the premise of this is that the GOM are all obsessed w/ Kagami, Demon Midorima Shintarou, Except this time their love is obsessive in a yandere way, GOM are part of an occult or something, GOM being creepy, Kagami is in his 20s, M/M, Stalking, They just want Kagami-senpai to notice them, Warnings will vary, it's cute, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyun/pseuds/aoyun
Summary: This got kind of weird (( it's weird )) ;;; || some semi-related shorts featuring 1on1 interaction between the GOM & Kagami.[1] Demon!Midorima x Kagami (Complete)[2] Literal Ghost!Kuroko x Kagami (Pending)





	adoration and stealing your trash are basically the same thing

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY: The one where Midorima loves Kagami and leaves him a bunch of little trinkets in order to express said love. Kagami is unamused.
> 
> WARNINGS: Age difference, but not really. Midorima is technically older than Kagami since he's a demon, he's just weirdly wearing the body of a child? So I guess that means mild shota kink, or something...? Except not really? It wasn't actually meant to be perverted, but uh for some reason I can't pull off this Yandere thing very well w/out a little sexual innuendo. And on that note, also be aware that there's some casual molestation in this work. So if that's not your thing, you should probably leave. :)

i. ( _if i rip out my kidney and leave it on your doorstep, will you let me love you?_ )

[ alternately titled ;; _kagami and the six minutes_ ]

#

Kagami wakes up and finds a mutilated stuffed tiger on the front of his doorstep. He stares at it for all of six minutes before shutting the door and reassuring himself that it was probably just a trick of the light. When he opens the door it's still there. Naturally, he pretends not to notice it or the betrayed gleam in it's button eye (TRICK OF THE LIGHT TRICK OF THE LIGHT TIRCK OF THE-) and heads to work. He's already about six minutes behind schedule and it's not because there was a creepy mutilated anything on his doorstep.

Kagami heads out back for a lunch break and finds a mangled frog puppet on the table where he usually sits. He stares at it for all of five minutes before heading back into his restaurant and eating in the kitchen instead, as he reassures himself that it was probably just a trick of the light. He quickly finishes his lunch and then goes back to work. He's already about five minutes behind schedule and it's not because there was a creepy cut in half anything at the table he usually sits at for lunch.

Kagami arrives to the basketball court where he usually plays after work and finds a beheaded tanuki statue in the middle of his usual court. He stares at it for all of four minutes before he finally pushes down his anger ( WHO THE HELL FUCKED WITH HIS FAVORITE BASKETBALL COURT ) and continues playing around the statue as though it isn't actually there (BECAUSE IT ISN'T). He's already about four minutes behind schedule and it's not because there was a horrific beheaded anything in the court he usually plays at.

 

> _"Kagami is that-?" "It's not."_
> 
> _"Kagami why is there-" "There isn't."_
> 
> _"Kagami-" "Nope."_

Kagami slips into his car and bites down the girlish scream that almost escapes him when he finds a frog statue with a pair of scissors imbedded into it's head sitting patiently in the passenger seat. He stares at it for all of three minutes before he finally slips out of his car and decides to walk to the market instead. It is such a lovely (raining, completely pouring) evening for a walk after all. In fact, it's such a lovely evening he decides to run instead of walk for he's already three minutes behind schedule and it's not because there was an impaled anything on the passenger seat of his car.

Kagami bursts through the grocery store, grabs all the items he remembers were on his grocery list (it's probably not all of them, but that's fine because he's in a bit of a hurry and is just a bit behind schedule), and heads to the check-out stand. He's tapping his foot, his eyes darting form place to place, and when he looks up he finally let's out the girlish scream he'd bitten down just earlier. He stares for all of two minutes before throwing his entire wallet at the check-out person and darting out the store never once seizing his girlish screeching. He's already about two minutes late and it's not because there was a ***** shoved up the *** of a stuffed karate bear just behind the check-out person in a grocery store.

Kagami darts into his apartment complex and repeatedly clicks the elevator button until his finger turns pink and the elevator dings to mark it's arrival. The doors open and a line of matryoshka dolls stare up at him from the floor, their top halves separated from their bottom. He stares at them for all of one minute before turning around and heading for the stairs. He could probably use the exercise and can probably make it up the stairs faster than the elevator. He's basically late or something and it's not because of whatever the fuck he just- WHATEVER.

Kagami enters his apartment, locks the door, drops his groceries on the floor, and face plants on the sofa. On the usually bare coffee table is a snapped lucky pencil. He doesn't even notice it.

Kagami wakes with a heavy heart and- he glances down and stares for all of six minutes before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep. Compared to all the weird shit a ten year old grass haired boy is the least of his worries.

Bandaged fingers dip into the waistband of his sweatpants and Kagami squeals like a little girl, his own hand catching the offending appendage.

The grass-haired child smirks looking completely unapologetic as the light twinkles off the rim of his glasses.

"It must be fate that brought us together," he says.

It's kind of cute.

The demon child's face flushes a pretty red.

Turning away with a sniff he adds, "not that I am happy about it, nanodayo."

Kagami is doomed.

.

.

.

"THIS ISN'T LEGAL!" Kagami screeches as the child's other hand slips down the back of Kagami's sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I know I am supposed to be working on drunkscapades like a year ago, but uh my muse kind of shot himself so uh- whoops, surprise? Basically, when I was writing drunkscapades, my writing style was in the process of a style evolution and re-reading everything was pissing me off and I couldn't figure out how to continue it with my new "style" without it sounding weird- AHHAHAAJSKLFJ BUT WHATEVER I'LL FIGURE IT OUT EVENTUALLY; SO FOR NOW I'LL JUST THANK Y'ALL FOR BEING SO KIND TO ME W/ THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS AND IM SORRY IM A PIECE OF SHIT.
> 
> Anyways, back on track, I wrote this actually a year ago and it's been sitting on my computer for a long time just taking up space. I recently found it and thought it was mildly amusing so I decided to upload it. I wouldn't expect much from this series though, since the rant above applies to this story as well.


End file.
